Extreme ultraviolet (“EUV”) light, for example, electromagnetic radiation having wavelengths of 100 nanometers (nm) or less (also sometimes referred to as soft x-rays), and including light at a wavelength of, for example, 20 nm or less, between 5 and 20 nm, or between 13 and 14 nm, may be used in photolithography processes to produce extremely small features in substrates, for example, silicon wafers, by initiating polymerization in a resist layer.
Methods to produce EUV light include, but are not necessarily limited to, converting a material that includes an element, for example, xenon, lithium, or tin, with an emission line in the EUV range in a plasma state. In one such method, often termed laser produced plasma (“LPP”), the required plasma may be produced by irradiating a target material, for example, in the form of a droplet, plate, tape, stream, or cluster of material, with an amplified light beam that may be referred to as a drive laser. For this process, the plasma is typically produced in a sealed vessel, for example, a vacuum chamber, and monitored using various types of metrology equipment.